First in the Diamonds Series
by Black Crystall Hawk
Summary: wenty Years is a long time for any two people to be together. We find out what happens on the 20th wedding anniversary of Rune and Jack. Sister fic to the 'A Pirate's Life for me' trilogy.


First in the Diamond Series  
  
~~Rune and Jack~~  
  
Title: Rune and Jack - part of the diamond series/sister fics  
  
Author: Sparrowhawke  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the original film, but all other characters, ships and places are mine. If it was all mine…. Well…. Yum.  
  
Summary: Twenty Years is a long time for any two people to be together. We find out what happens on the 20th wedding anniversary of Rune and Jack and Will and Megan.   
  
Authors Note: in this series of fic rune is your name to clear up any confusion. Written because everyone wanted more romance in the other fic but there's no space for that in 'A Pirate's Life for Me III' so I wrote these. Enjoy and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rune walked up to Meg who was looking over the side of the Alvorada. "You Ok?"  
  
She turned and smiled at her, "I'm fine. I just can' believe its twenty years since we married. It seems like only yesterday."  
  
"Aye. Twenty years..." Rune paused and then as an after thought added, "Actually, where are they?"  
  
Meg raised her eyebrows, "Jack too?"  
  
"Wha'? Ye mean ye've not seen Will?"  
  
"Last time I saw 'im 'e was on the Falco wi' Bootstrap an' Jack and tha' were this morning."  
  
Rune sighed and turned out to the ocean, "Probably gettin' drunk again. I honestly don' like Johnny drinking so much at his age. The twins… they're old enough and mature enough to know when to stop… but Johnny and Lily?"  
  
"The twins? Mature?" Megan asked.  
  
"OK maybe not but still…."  
  
She watched the waves lap against the side of the Alvorada. "I thought tha' once we allowed 'em tha' ship, they'd be a bit more responsible. But I think we were wrong"  
  
Megan laughed, "I suppose so. They could've chosen a better name"  
  
"Aye, The Vile Strumpet doesn't really fit the pattern of the others."  
  
Rune sat on one of the barrels on the deck and glanced across at the other ships, noting that they were unusually quiet.  
  
"Anyways Meg. I'll 'ave te get back. Jack said te meet 'im in our cabin"  
  
"Really?" Megan said winking, "Fer a bit o' ye know wha'?"  
  
Rune rolled your eyes and pushed her, "Meg!"  
  
She laughed and they both strolled to the side of the ship and swung over to the Black Pearl, finding almost no one on deck other than Johnny and Lily who were standing holding hands at the bow. Johnny pecked Lily on the lips, clearly not knowing that Rune was there. They had gown up to be quite a pair. Johnny had his father's features; deep brown eyes and hair and Lily looked like her mum; blonde and slim. Rune cleared her throat and the two of them jumped apart as if they'd been burnt. "Oy Johnny! If ye want te do tha', please pay some attention te the world around ye Savvy?" Lily blushed and Johnny grabbed her hand glowering at his mother, "Carry on then" Rune laughed and headed into her cabin whilst Meg continued to look for Will.   
  
When she entered the room it was empty, yet a candle had been left burning on Jack's desk. She walked over to it and noticed a piece of paper. Rune read the messy handwriting that she recognised to be Jack's,   
  
Dear Rune  
  
Can you and Megan come to the beach at sundown, no sooner.  
  
Love always,   
  
Jack   
  
XXX  
  
Oh and wear something nice  
  
Rune smiled and headed back out onto the deck shouting for Megan. She appeared from nowhere and Rune jumped as she answered, "AYE?"  
  
"Come 'ere"  
  
One of the boats from the Black Pearl had disappeared and she supposed that Johnny and Lily had taken it, considering that they were no longer at the bow. Megan appeared by her side. "Aye?" she repeated.  
  
"Look" Rune handed her the paper. She smiled as she read it and then turned to Rune; her eyes twinkling. She mocked sadness and said, "Tha's no good!"  
  
Rune gave her a confused look, "Wha'?"  
  
"I don' 'ave anythin' te wear!"  
  
She grinned evilly, "I 'ave just the thing for ye" Rune grabbed her arm and pulled her into her cabin.  
  
The two of them emerged from Rune's cabin just before sundown and Gibbs was waiting for them on the deck. He'd rowed back out to escort them both to the island and gasped unconsciously when he saw them. Rune smiled at him and stepped into the boat with Megan and they slowly made your way to the island, making small talk with Gibbs on the way.  
  
"Mrs Sparrow, I must say ye do look nice"  
  
"Thank you Mr Gibbs!" Rune said, putting on your best posh accent.   
  
The journey was short and Gibbs rowed into small cove. Rune looked at the beach which was busy with activity. The crews could be seen lighting fires and opening the barrels of rum. She laughed quietly to herself; once again she could not see Will or Jack.   
  
The boat was pulled up onto the sand and Rune stepped out, only to be pushed back inside by Mr Gibbs. "Nay, Rune. I 'ave te take ye to the other side of the cliffs" Gibbs pointed to an outcrop of rocks just off shore.   
  
He winked at her and then Will approached and took Megan by the hand. Gibbs climbed back in the boat and they both made their way to the place where Gibbs had previously mentioned. The journey was silent and Rune stared into the blackness below, the deep depths of the ocean. The sun was just dipping below the ocean and she marvelled at the reds, purples and oranges of the sky.  
  
The boat rounded the rocks and Rune waved at Jack who was stood on the sands near a large fire. As the boat approached she could hear Gibbs laughing to himself and she looked at him questionably. He just shrugged and jumped out of the boat to pull it to shore. Jack took Rune's hand and helped her out before depositing a barrel of rum into the boat.   
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Fer yer trouble Gibbs. Now off ye go and don' come back till noon tomorrow. Savvy?"  
  
"Aye Capt'n and thank ye"  
  
Gibbs left and Jack pulled Rune to him, "Ello luv" His eyes roamed over her face and body. The red dress she'd chosen was his favourite and he ran his hands down the silk sleeves, murmuring against her neck.  
  
"Shut up Jack" Rune whispered.  
  
He just looked at her incredulously and she took mercy on him, kissing him deeply. He smelt different she noticed. A Bath? For her? Rune's head spun with trying to second guess her husband and from the lack of air.   
  
He pulled back and they both sat down on the sand, looking into the fire that burned not three metres away. Rune snuggled closer and reflected on what they hand done together. Berintas, Norrington, James. She'd lost a baby, had a baby. Married twice. Killed Will's old love interest. Gained a pair of ships. Impersonated many different people and on a less important note - but to Rune it was incredibly significant - learnt to fight for herself. Jack had given her anything she'd ever wanted and more in the past twenty years and she couldn't imagine life without him. Words weren't needed for them to communicate with each other any more and weren't needed that night either. Rune turned to Jack. If he looked menacing in daylight then he looked even more impish, lit by the orange light, but still carried an atmosphere of caring and insecurity wherever he went.  
  
Jack reached over to where his hat, coat and pistol lay and fumbled around in the pockets before returning to her side. Rune frowned and Jack ran his thumb over the dimple between her eyes. He brought his other hand around to his front, revealing a small gold box. He handed it to Rune and she opened it. Inside was a small brooch, a sword. She pulled it out carefully and looked at the hilt. On it were inscribed JS and RS in tiny letters. The indentation was then inset with diamonds, and the grip was encrusted with more still. She turned to Jack. "Wh - why?"  
  
"Twenty years luv. It's the diamond anniversary."  
  
She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she replaced the brooch and handed it back to Jack. He put it back in his coat pocket and captured her lips with his own. Jack fell backwards onto the sand and Rune went with him, not breaking the kiss. His hands tangled in Rune's hair and she found herself being rolled onto her back. "Sand" she murmured against Jack's lips.  
  
"To 'ell with the sand"  
  
Rune giggled and lost herself in the feeling of Jack's caress once more.  
  
Later, they lay together on the beach, covered by a blanket that Jack had pulled from underneath his coat and were just looking at the stars. She could still here the laughter of the crew on the other beach and the fire in front of them both still burnt fiercely even though it was not as tall as before. Rune traced the scars on Jack's chest with one finger and he kissed her hair. She knew how he'd got those scars - for most of then she'd been there - but it was never spoken about, never thought of. Rune herself had her own, and the woman that had married James was nothing but a distant memory. Jack had grown older, she mused, but he was still the man she loved and showed no signs of his age. He even looked almost the same as the day they'd met!   
  
Will and Megan were happy - happier than Rune had ever seen them, and Catherine and Alice never spoke of their mother, though Rune knew they still felt some distant remorse for her. They had their own ship, a 21st birthday present to both of them and frequently visited Will and Megan. Anna and Bootstrap still had no children, but she was one of the best friends Rune could ever hope for and Anna felt it was up to her to guide and protect all of the younger members of the crew.   
  
The past twenty years had been a weird and wonderful at the same time and if Rune had the choice, she would live it all again. Jack ran a hand over her bullet scars that she knew to be those from when Elizabeth shot her. She leant up and kissed him, before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her over.  
  
The next morning she awoke to find Jack standing over her. He tipped his hands and a stream of sea water hit Rune in the face. She screamed and stood chasing him into the water. He began to swim away but Rune followed and pushed him under the water. Jack grabbed her legs and pulled her in for a kiss. She came back up for air and muttered, "Wha' time is it?"  
  
"Time te get dressed I think"  
  
"Wonderful…." She said unenthusiastically and they both made their way back to shore.   
  
Once dressed in the same red dress that was discarded some time the evening before, Rune began to look for Jack's hat which also seemed to have disappeared some time last night. She made her way into the trees behind the beach and began to look. Jack's voice came from the beach, "Got it!"  
  
She rolled your eyes and just as she was going to back she heard giggling. Rune motioned for Jack to follow her and the two of them walked thought the thin scattering of trees. When she emerged on the other side she found herself to be on another beach and was surrounded by two outcrops of cliffs to form a small bay. In the water she could see Lily and Johnny in a tight lip lock and turned to Jack, "Wha'?"  
  
"Don' tell me tha' ye didn't notice there were somethin' goin' on?"  
  
"Yes… well no I knew there was somethin' but …."  
  
"They're old enough now and they certainly don' look drunk so let 'em get on with it"  
  
Rune shut her mouth firmly and nodded before making her way back to her own beach, leaving Lily and Johnny some confidentiality. Jack and Rune sat down on the beach and there was a long silence. Jack stood as he saw Gibbs and Rune looked up at him, "Wha' abou' Lily an' Johnny?"  
  
"I'll go. You wait fer Gibbs."  
  
She nodded and Jack strolled off into the trees again.  
  
Third Person  
  
Jack left Rune on the beach and made his way through the trees. He still had no idea what he was going to say, and wasn't sure whether he should keep his eyes closed when he came out of the trees - just in case. He looked out onto the beach and saw Johnny and lily, fully dressed, sword fighting on the sand. He came out from the trees and shouted, "Johnny! Lily!"  
  
The two of them turned and Jack unsheathed his sword as he walked closer, "Nice footwork Lily, but… you should hold it ore like this" he rearranged the placement of her fingers on the grip. "Now continue"  
  
The two of them fought again and Jack smiled as Lily quickly gained the upper hand and knocked Johnny's sword from his hands. "Very good Lily, Johnny? Yer a bit out of practise lad" Jack walked up behind him and leant down whispering, "But I can see tha; in her eyes yer not"   
  
Johnny blushed adorably and Lily put her hands on her hips scowling, "Jack Sparrow" she began, "ye say Johnny's out of practice… let's see ye 'ave a go."  
  
"Lily…." Johnny began but Lily cut him off.  
  
"No! If 'e wants te, let 'im or is he chicken?"  
  
Jack stepped forward, "Yer on. Till first blood?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Lily's POV  
  
Jack lunged at Lily and she blocked the blow easily. Jack Johnny's is cheering for me and that just fills me with fire, and strengthens and quickens my sword arm, and I can feel a spread of joy on my face as I drive Jack backwards further and further, until he is close to the sea's edge, and I have complete control. His sword makes a perfect, glinting arc across the morning sky before slicing into the waves with a splash. Jack moves to get it but I move quickly and draw blood on his arm.  
  
Johnny comes up behind me and says, "Can you give me lessons then luv?"  
  
"Aye" I say, tuning into his embrace, letting my sword fall, "In more things than one" and then he kisses me.   
  
Your POV  
  
Rune turned to see Johnny, Lily and Jack come out of the trees, Jack looking decidedly worse than when he left. He was soaking wet and his shirt was clinging to him giving a bedraggled look. She laughed and made a mental note to ask about it afterwards.  
  
The four of them climbed into the boat with Gibbs and made for the ships. Megan and Will were waiting for them on the Black Pearl and as Rune climbed up onto the deck, Jack pushed Lily off the side into the sea. She hit the water with a splash and came back up to the surface muttering curses at Jack. Catherine and Alice approached from the bow and began laughing at her, but were quickly quietened when Megan and Will pushed them also and they fell screaming off the deck. Rune quickly got onto the deck and moved back so not to be caught up in the random pushing-of-people-off-the-ship. Jack slipped away from the chaos and grasped Rune's hand. Her pulled her into the cabin and shut the door behind him, turning the key in the lock.  
  
She looked at him with a bewildered expression and he grinned. "Ye been teaching lily to fight?"  
  
"Um…. Oh God. She beat ye didn't she?" Rune sniggered and bit her lip to stop a full blown giggling fit.  
  
Jack just rolled his eyes and stripped off his wet shirt and revealed the wound. Rune immediately began fussing - as if on cue - and told Jack to sit on the bed whilst she cleaned it. She fumbled in the drawer and stood looking triumphant and wielding a bottle of rum and some strips of cloth. She moved over to Jack and began to clean the wound. The rum stung and Jack gritted his teeth. Rune still didn't know how he'd received this one so she asked and Jack told her of how Lily had beaten him and how she and Johnny were now 'together'. Rune just nodded and in Jack's opinion, accepted the fact that her son was fucking Megan's daughter really well.   
  
Later, they stood on deck together and Rune felt Jack's arm slip around her waist. Watching the sun go down she thought about her life so far and how she had so much more she wanted to do. But one thing she knew would never change. Her love for a certain Captain Jack Sparrow and her son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there we go. Look out for sister fics to this one. I'm half way through Will and Megan, and Johnny and Lily. I may even do a Bootstrap and Anna story. Who knows? 


End file.
